Harry Potter und der verschwundene Sherlock Holmes
by Numsi
Summary: Harry und Draco werden in die Vergangenheit geholt, um jemanden zu retten...


Hallo Ihrs! (das "s" steht da absichtlich, nicht das ihr noch glaubt ich hab mich vertippt *g*) Ich habe beschlossen, ich muss unbedingt wieder einmal etwas veröffentlichen, weil ich doch so gerne Reviews bekomme. So ganz lieb danken möchte ich Lady Arrogance und Shenendoah, denn ohne die beiden würde ich immer noch irgendwo am Anfang dieser Geschichte rumtümpeln. Und widmen möchte ich diese Geschichte allen Slashbesessenen. Ihr seid die Besten  
  


* * *

  
Damit ihr es wisst, alle diese Charaktere gehören nicht mir aber diesmal gehören nicht alle J.K.R. Einer gehört Sir A. C. Doyle. Geld verdiene ich damit auch nicht, was ich sehr schade finde, denn ich denke, diese Geschichte würde sich echt gut verkaufen.  
  
Warnung: Also, ich hoffe, dass in dieser Geschichte noch ein bisschen Slash vorkommt, aber bis jetzt ist da noch nicht wirklich was. Aber ich denke das kommt noch!  
  
So nun wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß beim lesen, und reviewt mir fleißig *fleh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


* * *

  
Snapes Kerker war kühl und erfrischend, und lenkte die Schüler von der Hitze ab, die draußen herrschte. Sie waren dabei einen Trank zu brauen, der Ungeziefer vernichtete. Man brauchte nur ein paar Tropfen. Ron hörte Snape aufmerksam zu, was sehr selten war, aber da er Ungeziefer hasste, war er sehr froh über diesen Trank.  
  
Harry langweilte sich. Er begann, über Draco nachzudenken. In letzter Zeit fühlte er sich stark zu dem blonden Jungen hingezogen. "Mr. Potter, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was aus ihrem Trank geworden ist."  
  
Snape holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken und erst jetzt merkte er, dass sein Trank orange war während die anderen Tränke, sogar der von Neville, in einem dunklen Grün schimmerten. Snape schöpfte etwas von Harrys Trank ab und gab es in das kleine Terrarium auf seinem Schreibtisch. Die Käfer und Spinnen begannen eifrig zu trinken, doch sie vertrockneten nicht, wie sie es sollten, sondern ihre Köpfe schwollen auf die doppelte Größe an.  
  
Plötzlich hörte man eine piepsige Stimme aus dem Terrarium: "Du stinkst bis zum Himmel, du dreckiger Mistkäfer!" Es war eine Spinne, die einen Mistkäfer provozierend anrempelte.  
  
"Hast du gerade gesagt, dass ich stinke, du achtbeinige Missgeburt?" fragte der Mistkäfer und es entbrach ein Krieg zwischen den Spinnen und den Käfern, in dem sie sich alle gegenseitig töteten.  
  
"Naja immerhin sind sie jetzt alle tot, also hat der Trank doch funktioniert.", versuchte sich Harry zu verteidigen.  
  
Ihn traf Snapes vernichtender Blick.  
  
"Zehn Punkte Abzug, Mr. Potter."  
  
Jeder bemerkte, dass sich Snape sehr beherrschen musste. Er war stinksauer.  
  
Nach der Stunde kam Draco zu Harry: "Musstest dich wohl wieder in den Mittelpunkt stellen, Potter. Wann bekommst du eigentlich mit, dass du nicht die wichtigste Person der Welt bist?" Wutschnaubend verschwand Draco mit Crabbe und Goyle in einem Gang.  
  
Dass ihn Professor Snape hasste, war Harry egal. Er konnte ihn auch nicht leiden, aber dass ihn Draco so hasste, machte ihn fix und fertig, denn er empfand etwas für ihn. Er wollte von Draco bewundert werden und nicht verachtet. Harry seufzte und versuchte, Draco zu vergessen. Er schaute noch einmal in die Richtung, in die Draco verschwunden war und ging dann mit Ron und Hermine in den Gryffindorturm.  
  
Auf seinem Kissen fand Harry einen kleinen Brief. Er kannte die Handschrift nicht, und unterschrieben war er auch nicht. Brief konnte man den kleinen Zettel eigentlich auch nicht nennen. Es war nur eine Notiz: "0:00 Uhr vor dem Schloss." Harry fragte sich, von wem die Nachricht sein könnte, doch er kam nicht darauf.  
  
Um fünf vor Zwölf schlich sich Harry aus dem Portraitloch auf den Weg, durch die dunklen Gänge des wie ausgestorbenen Schlosses. Er öffnete das große Tor, um vor das Schloss zu kommen und erblickte eine Person, die im Schatten stand. Harry bemerkte, wie sein Herz anfing zu klopfen, als er sie entdeckte.  
  
"Das hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass du für den Wisch verantwortlich bist." Aus dem Schatten trat Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Wovon sprichst du, Malfoy?" Harry war überrascht. Draco gab Harry einen kleinen Zettel auf dem die gleiche Notiz stand, wie auf den Zettel den er am Nachmittag erhalten hatte.  
  
"Warum haben wir beide die gleiche Nachricht bekommen?" "Woher soll ich das wissen.", antwortete Draco etwas genervt.  
  
Ehe zwischen den Jungen ein Streit entbrach, zuckte ein Blitz durch den schwarzen Himmel. Direkt vor Harry und Draco entstand ein Wirbel aus hellem Licht, der die beiden Jungen verschlang. Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, fand er sich im Schloss wieder. Draco neben ihm rappelte sich auch gerade auf. "Was war das denn? Da steckst doch sicher du dahinter." Harry antwortete Draco nur mit einem bösen Blick.  
  
Sie trennten sich, um wieder schlafen zu gehen, doch als Harry versuchte, in den Gryffindorturm zu kommen, wurde er von der Fetten Dame aufgehalten. Sie behauptete, das Passwort sei falsch. Harry wurde so langsam wütend. Irgendjemand versuchte, ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen. Er ging zurück in die Eingangshalle, in der er Draco wieder traf.  
  
"Lass mich raten. Du kamst nicht in den Gryffindorturm, weil das Passwort nicht stimmte." Draco schien es genau wie ihm ergangen zu sein. "Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Harry, der langsam müde wurde. "Woher soll ich das denn wissen. Du hast uns das ganze doch eingebrockt!" "Ich? Warum sollte ich so etwas tun?" "Weil du Harry Potter bist, und solche Situationen magnetisch anziehst.", erklärte Draco Den letzten Kommentar ignorierte Harry  
  
"Wir sollten zu einem der Lehrer gehen und bescheid sagen.", schlug Harry vor und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zu Snapes Büro. "Und du meinst, Snape ist noch wach?" Harry schaute Draco fragend an. "Natürlich ist er noch wach. Es ist gerade mal viertel nach zwölf. Der geht doch immer erst um drei ins Bett, woher sollte er sonst immer diese schlechte Laune haben. Er hat einfach nie genug Schlaf." Das leuchtete Harry ein.  
  
Sie durchquerten die Kerker. Kurz bevor sie vor Snapes Büro angekommen waren, nahm Harry etwas wahr. Es war das Gefühl, als ob sie jemanden beobachtete. Harry sah sich um, doch er sah nur die kahlen Kerkerwände, aber plötzlich stutzte er. Er ging ein Stück zurück und starrte an die Wand. Draco schaute ihm nach und war kurz davor, ihn als verrückt zu erklären, als auch ihm auffiel was Harry bemerkt hatte.  
  
"Hing dort nicht noch gestern dieses Bild von dem hässlichen Zauberer mit der großen Nase?" fragte Harry. Draco stimmte ihm zu.  
  
Etwas verwundert gingen sie die kurze Strecke zu Snapes Büro und klopften vorsichtig an. Harry machte sich schon mal darauf gefasst, ein paar Punkte zu verlieren, aber wenn er wieder in sein Bett konnte, war ihm das egal. Aus dem Büro hörte man eine Stimme, die freundlich rief: "Kommt herein, ich habe schon auf euch gewartet." Draco und Harry sahen sich fragend an und traten in das Büro.  
  
Es saß nicht Professor Snape an dem Schreibtisch, sondern ein älterer Mann, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Das Büro sah verändert aus. Nichts wies darauf hin, dass Snape jemals in diesem Büro gewaltet hatte. Die Wände waren kahl, in den Regalen stand nur die Hälfte an Zaubertränken und der kleine, grüne Flakon, aus dem immer rote Wölkchen stiegen, stand auch nicht auf dem Schreibtisch.  
  
"Setzt euch doch.", meinte der alte Mann. "Und wer sind sie?", fragte Harry, als er sich auf einem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch niederließ. "Ich bin ein Geschichtenerzähler und mehr braucht ihr über mich nicht zu wissen." Er blinzelte den Jungen zu. "Was tun sie hier, und wo ist Snape?", fragte Draco, der sich unwohl fühlte. "Ich bin hier, um euch ein wenig bei dem zu helfen, was ich mit Euch vorhabe. Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach wird, aber es kann sehr lustig werden." Wieder lächelte der alte Mann ein Lächeln, wie es Harry und Draco noch nie gesehen hatten. "Und euer Professor Snape ist eine Körperlose Seele, die auf den Wiesen des Paradieses spielt. Er hat noch viel Zeit, bevor er sich für seine Geschichte entscheiden muss."  
  
Harry kam ins Stocken: "Sie haben etwas mit uns vor und Snape ist noch nicht geboren, habe ich das richtig verstanden? Und was genau haben sie mit uns vor?" Der Geschichtenerzähler seufzte: "Ja das hast du vollkommen richtig verstanden. Aber was ich mit euch vorhabe, kann ich euch nicht erzählen, sonst ist doch der ganze Spaß weg. Ich kann euch nur soviel sagen. Ihr seit hier, um eine wichtige Person zu retten. Ich habe ein wenig die Vergangenheit verändert. Seht es einfach als ein kleines Spiel." "Ein kleines Spiel." Harry gefiel das alles nicht. "Und wenn ich bei diesem verdammten Spiel aber nicht mitspielen möchte?" Draco hatte sich wieder in die Unterhaltung eingebracht und schien wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für kleine Spiele zu sein.  
  
"Das Spiel hat ein ganz besonderes Ziel, das vieles verändert, besonders für euch beide." Nun sah der alte Mann Harry tief in die Augen. Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde er ihm direkt in die Seele schauen.  
  
"Und ich weiß genau, dass du, Harry, es sehr bereuen würdest, wenn du dir das entgehen lassen würdest!" Wieder blinzelte er Harry zu. "Dann soll halt Harry das Spiel spielen. Ich will zurück in mein Bett."  
  
Wieder erschien auf den Lippen des Mannes dieses unvergleichliche Lächeln. "Ohne dich funktioniert das Spiel aber nicht. Jede Geschichte braucht mindestens Zwei Hauptfiguren, sonst wird sie schnell langweilig."  
  
"Also heißt das jetzt, sie zwingen uns zu ihrem kleinen Spiel?" Draco bekam kleine rote Flecken im Gesicht, er war wirklich wütend. "Zwingen würde ich es nicht nennen. Ich würde sagen, ihr müsst es spielen, da es euer Schicksal ist."  
  
Das reichte Draco und er verlor seine Beherrschung: "Mein Schicksal ist es ganz bestimmt nicht, mit Goldjunge Potter irgendwelche Spiele zu spielen!" In seinen Augen blitzte es böse auf  
  
"Ihr müsst euch eurem Schicksal fügen, so wie jeder andere auch. Seht es positiv, ihr habt einen Vorteil. Mich." "Auf sie kann ich gut verzichten!", schnaubte Draco. Er wollte aufstehen und gehen, doch Harry hielt ihn auf.  
  
"Du hast gehört, dass es unser Schicksal ist. Wir können also nichts dagegen machen." Harry schaute wieder zu dem alten Mann und fragte: "Und was genau sollen wir jetzt tun?" "Ich werde euch erstmal die Passwörter für eure Häuser verraten und den Rest werdet ihr schon selber herausbekommen." Er schob jedem der beiden Jungen einen Zettel zu und schickte sie in ihre Betten.  
  
Harry wurde von einem Jungen in seinem Alter wachgerüttelt. "Komm schon Harry, aufstehen! Es gibt gleich Frühstück!" Harry blinzelte. Er hoffte stark Rons Gesicht zu sehen, da ihm die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht schnell wieder in Erinnerung kamen.  
  
Es war nicht Rons Gesicht, in das er schaute. Es gehörte einem Jungen mit blauen Augen, braunen Locken und einem freundlichen Lächeln. Irgendwoher kannte Harry dieses Lächeln, doch ihm wollte nicht einfallen woher.  
  
Er stieg aus dem Bett und suchte seine Sachen zusammen, dann verschwand er unter der Dusche. Kurz darauf stellte Harry fest, dass der Geschichtenerzähler nicht nur die Vergangenheit, sondern auch seine Kleidung verändert hatte. Mit dem Jungen, der ihn geweckt hatte, ging Harry in die große Halle. Er schaute zuerst auf den Tisch der Slytherins, dort saß Draco bereits und warf Harry einen giftigen Blick zu.  
  
Seine Haare waren nicht mit Gel zurückgekämmt, wie sonst immer und so musste er sich immer wieder blonde Strähnen aus den Augen streichen. So sieht er doch viel besser aus, stellte Harry fest und ging an den Gryffindortisch.  
  
Der Schulleiter erhob sich und eröffnete das Frühstück. Harry kannte ihn. Sirius hatte von ihm erzählt. Er war sein Ururgroßvater Phineas Nigellus. Harry musste zugeben, dass er Sirius sehr ähnlich sah.  
  
Die Eulenpost kam, und zu Harrys Überraschung ließ eine schwarze Eule einen Brief für ihn fallen. Er war in derselben Kunstvollen Handschrift geschrieben, wie die Notiz, die er am Vortag erhalten hatte.  
  
Lieber Harry! Behalte den Jungen am Ravenclawtisch mit der Brille und den schwarzen Haaren gut im Auge. Er ist derjenige, um den sich das ganze Spiel dreht.  
  
Auch dieser Brief war nicht unterschrieben, doch Harry wusste, dass er von dem Geschichtenerzähler kam. Draco musste den gleichen Brief bekommen haben, denn er schaute im selben Augenblick zu dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen, wie Harry.  
  
Harry beschloss, den Jungen nach dem Unterricht anzusprechen und mehr über ihn herauszubekommen.  
  
„Hast du dich eigentlich schon mal gefragt, wie wir wieder nach Hause kommen?", fragte Draco, als sie die große Halle verließen, um zum Unterricht zu gelangen. „Ich denke, unser erstes Problem ist es, diesen Ravenclaw zu retten, oder zu versuchen, zu verhindern, dass wir ihn retten müssen. Der Rest wird sich sicher von allein ergeben."  
  
Die erste Doppelstunde, die sie hatten war Verwandlungen, bei einem Professor, den sie nicht kannten. Es war nicht schwer, dem Unterricht zu folgen, da er genau da fortfuhr, wo Professor McGonagall in der letzten Stunde geendet hatte. Harry und Draco beobachteten den Ravebclawschüler, der sich wissbegierig Notizen machte und aufmerksam dem Unterricht folgte. „Albus, nun versuchen sie bitte mal, diesen Becher in ein lebendes Tier zu verwandeln." Harry horchte auf, als er den Namen Albus hörte. Der Lehrer hatte den Jungen neben ihm angesprochen, und plötzlich wusste Harry, woher er das Lächeln dieses Jungen kannte. Es war das warme Lächeln seines Schulleiters, Albus Dumbledore. „Hey Draci, weißt du, wer der Junge neben mir ist?" Draco schaute ihn an und zischte: „Nenn mich nie wieder Draci! Und sag mir woher ich diesen Jungen kennen sollte."  
  
Harry fand es albern, dass Draco so reagierte, nur weil er Draci gesagt hatte. „Das ist Dumbledore." Dracos finstere Miene hellte sich auf und er schaute sich den Jungen neben Harry genauer an. Er grinste: „Das ist Dumbledore? Ein richtiger Streber, so wie ich es mir gedacht hab" Ehe Harry etwas dagegen sagen konnte, wurden sie von dem Professor ermahnt.  
  
Nach dem Unterricht ging Harry, mit Draco im Schlepptau, zu dem Jungen, um den sich dieses „Spiel" drehen sollte. „Hallo. Ich wollte mal fragen, ob du mir deine Notizen der letzten Stunde leihen kannst. Leider hat mich Draco etwas abgelenkt und so habe ich ziemlich viel nicht mitbekommen." Der Junge sah die beiden einen Augenblick skeptisch an und sagte dann mit sicherer Stimme: „Das ist gelogen."  
  
Draco und Harry schauten sich verdutzt an. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Draco schließlich. „Das ist nicht schwer zu erraten, denn es scheint so, als würde dein Freund nicht oft lügen, und so haben ihn seine Augen verraten. Also was wollt ihr wirklich von mir?" Harry schluckte: „Du scheinst eine gute Menschenkenntnis zu haben. Na gut die Wahrheit ist, wir wollen dich einfach nur kennen lernen. Ich bin Harry Potter und das ist Draco Malfoy." Er wies auf den blonden Jungen, der neben ihm stand. „Ich bin Sherlock Holmes. Und warum wollt ihr mich kennen lernen?" Als Harry und Draco den Namen des Jungen hörten, waren sie doch sehr überrascht. Sherlock Holmes war ein Zauberer. Draco überwand seine Überraschung und erklärte wahrheitsgetreu: „Weil uns jemand gesagt hat, dass wir dich kennen lernen sollen."  
  
Sherlock fing an zu lachen: „Das ist wirklich sehr amüsant. Jetzt mal ganz ehrlich, worum geht es? Ich benötige nicht meine Kombinierfähigkeit, um mitzubekommen, dass hier etwas im Busch ist."  
  
Harry fluchte leise in sich hinein. Warum hatten sie sich nicht eine ordentliche Strategie einfallen lassen? „Okay, ich verstehe, das alles klingt ein bisschen verrückt. Wir sollten nachher in der Mittagspause alles klären.", schlug Harry vor, und so trennten sich die Drei.  
  
„Sherlock Holmes war ein Zauberer? Das erklärt natürlich einiges." machte sich Draco endlich seiner Überraschung Luft.  
  
Draco und Harry warteten nach dem Unterricht vor der großen Halle wie verabredet, doch Sherlock tauchte nicht auf. Sie suchten ihn, konnten ihn aber nirgends finden. Nach einer langen Suche beschlossen die beiden Jungen, einem Lehrer bescheid zu sagen.  
  
Wenige Minuten später standen sie vor Professor Nigellus Tür. „Und was sollen wir ihm sagen? Sherlock ist nicht mehr da? Das Schloss ist riesengroß, er kann überall sein.", meinte Draco, bevor Harry an die Tür klopfte. „Der Mann hat uns erzählt, wir sollen ihn retten. Vielleicht hat ihn irgendjemand entführt. Hätte ich doch jetzt nur die Karte der Herumtreiber, dann könnten wir sehen, wo er sich aufhält. Aber ich bin mir trotzdem ziemlich sicher, dass ihm irgendetwas zugestoßen ist." „Und was macht dich da so sicher?" „Wir reden hier von Sherlock Holmes. Dieser Junge ist durch und durch zuverlässig. Er hätte uns wenigstens bescheid gesagt, wenn er nicht kommen konnte." Dann hob Harry die Hand und Klopfte an die Tür. „Herein." murmelte die Stimme des Schulleiters, kaum verständlich. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. Was kann ich für sie tun?" Harry zögerte einen Augenblick. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er es formulieren sollte, als ihm Draco zuvorkam: „Wir glauben, Sherlock Holmes ist etwas zugestoßen.", erklärte er kurz und knapp. Nigellus schaute die beiden über den Rand seiner Brille an. „Und wie kommen sie auf diese Idee, meine Herren?" Diesmal war Harry schneller: „Sie kennen doch Sherlock Holmes. Er ist immer zuverlässig. Wir hatten uns mit ihm verabredet, doch er kam nicht."  
  
„Ja ich kenne Mr. Holmes. Er ist sehr wissbegierig, und ich denke, er hat sich so in seinen Hausaufgaben vertieft, dass er einfach die Zeit vergessen haben wird." Mit diesen Worten schickte er die beiden Jungen aus seinem Büro. „Dumbledore hätte mir geglaubt.", murrte Harry. Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Wenn du in dieser Zeit auch schon St. Potter gewesen wärst, hätte dir der alte Griesgram auch geglaubt. Willkommen in der Welt der Normalmenschen." 


End file.
